You
by flor666
Summary: - Dramione - Songfic inspirado en la cancion de la banda The Pretty Reckless


**_You_**

No sabía cómo ni por que sucedió aquello. Por unos días pensó que se trataba de algún hechizo o pócima. Y ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, sentada en frente al lago con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose, intentando recordar en qué momento se enamoró de Draco Malfoy.

_You don't want me, no / Tu no me quieres, no_  
><em>You don't need me  tu no me necesitas_  
><em>Like I want you, oh  como te quiero, oh_  
><em>Like I need you  como te necesito_

Absolutamente todos sus recuerdos eran agresiones, insultos y miradas de odio.

Pero algo había cambiado en él, ya no era el mismo Malfoy. Tenía aspecto cansado, dolido, y ya no la insultaba como en otros años. Ella sentía, que esas miradas de odio, se habían transformado en miradas de suplica, de perdón.

¿Que podía hacer? ¿Que podía hacer ella para acercarse a el? Era su enemigo, eran de dos bandos completamente opuestos. Al pensar esto una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro lleno de lagrimas, se sentía Julieta, pero sin poder luchar a falta de su Romeo.

_And I want you in my life / y te quiero en mi vida_  
><em>And I need you in my life  y te necesito en mi vida_

Se levanto secándose las lágrimas, agarro su bolso y emprendió camino hacia el Castillo.

Muy pocas veces se cruzaba a Malfoy fuera de clase, pero ese momento fue diferente. El estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Sin saber porque ella aminoro el paso, necesitaba obsérvalo, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía pero el miedo le impedía ser lo valiente que un Gryffindor era.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Malfoy clavó sus ojos en ella. Sabía que algo raro sucedía, algo que no comprendía, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Enojado consigo mismo, intentó dirigirle su mirada fría a Granger, se levantó bruscamente y se retiró del lugar.

_You can't see me, no / tu no puedes verme, no_  
><em>Like I see you  como yo te veo_  
><em>I can't have you, no  y no puedo tenerte_  
><em>Like you have me  como tu me tienes_

_And I want you in my life / y te quiero en mi vida_  
><em>And I need you in my life  y te necesito en mi vida_

Inconscientemente ella comenzó a seguirlo, no le importaba si el resto de los alumnos se daba cuenta de la situación, tenía que deshacerse de aquel nudo en su corazón.

Tenía que probar que todos esos años de pelea y odio eran solo una mentira, una máscara que ocultaba la realidad.

De repente, se encontraban en un pasillo solitario. Malfoy seguía caminando, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no quería mirarla hasta que escucho la voz de Granger y se paró en seco.

- Draco, espera por favor...- al decir esto, Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos. ¿Acaso le había llamado por su nombre?

Malfoy se dio vuelta y comenzó acercarse a ella, dejando de lado sus dieciséis años de educación y mentalmente mandando a la mierda a Voldemort, la tomo de brazo y la obligo a entrar en el aula vacía más cercana, cerrando desesperado la puerta.

Sorprendida, Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía víctima de un Petrificus.

Malfoy se acercó nuevamente a ella, y dejó que sus manos se bañaran de los rizos enmarañados de Granger y la besó. La besó como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca, demostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hermione respondió aquel beso como si la vida se fuera sin el, ya sin miedo ni vergüenza, tomo a Draco por el cuello y continuaron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse.

Sin despegar la vista uno de otro se miraron y Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Draco…no sé cómo sucedió esto, pero me he dado cuenta que te a… - pero no puedo terminar la frase por que los labios de Malfoy volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella.

Dejándose llevar, Hermione cerró los ojos, pero de pronto sintió que la varita de de Draco se posaba muy cerca de ella mientras el continuaba besándola.

Abrió los ojos y sus labios se separaron nuevamente. Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de Malfoy cuando vio como en la mirada de Hermione volvía el miedo, sin darle tiempo para defenderse y apenas en un susurro dijo

–Obliviate – dejó a Hermione sentada en el suelo y con sus libros abiertos, eso la confundiría y no recordaría nada de lo sucedido. Odiándose cada vez más, acaricio su mejilla y finalmente camino hacia la puerta.

Antes de cerrar volvió a mirarla, todo iba a volver a ser como antes, si supiera todo lo que a él le esperaba, lo odiaría nuevamente, servir a Voldemort y enamorarse de una "Sangre Sucia" nunca estuvo en sus planes. Sabía que estaba eligiendo el camino incorrecto, pero ellos estaban destinados a ser quienes eran y no el podía permitir que corra más peligro.

_You can't feel me, no / no puedes sentirme, no_  
><em>Like I feel you  como yo te siento_  
><em>I can't steal you, no  no puedo robarte, no_  
><em>Like you stole me  como tu me robaste_

_And I want you in my life / y te quiero en mi vida_  
><em>And I need you in my life  y te necesito en mi vida_

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que tengo que terminar dos fics aun, pero escuchando esta canción, se me ocurrió inmediatamente esta historia y no podía dejar de escribirla. Espero que les guste mi primer songfic! Jaja Gracias a los que leen! Besos! Flor.!<p> 


End file.
